OGNPDPstuck
OGNPDP/Homestuck AU, written by Fefeta and currently in progress. About OGNPDPstuck is a OGNPDP/Homestuck AU written by Fefeta. It was posted at OGNPDP on March 4th, which had a positive response from the mods and followers. Currently, is in progress and hasn't finished yet. It's recently begun the second act, and three characters have been introduced as of now. The story can be found here . Plot Your name is FEFETA PEIJON and you are a fourteen year old that loves everything. - Fefeta's introduction. A young lady and her 9 best friends decide to play a game called Sburb, in which each one has to enter in a specific order, according to Fefeta. What could ever go wrong? Everything, of course. Characters Fefeta Peijon Fefeta Peijon is the first-introduced character of OGNPDPstuck. She's a fourteen year old that loves everything but Bro Army and PewDiePie, as stated that she and her 9 best friends mod a Hateblog towards him. She cares all her friends, especially for a certain one IT'S DS BYE RUNS AWAY - Fefeta , she has an interest for cats and sea life. Fefeta instructs her other friends to enter the game in a certain order, but it's not explained why as of yet. Her chumhandle is cirripedCataire. Aoki Lapis One of Fefeta's friends and another one of the main characters in OGNPDPstuck. She sometimes forgets who she is and she is a fairy. She loves to sing and her singing can heal other people, which is wonderful. It stated that she keeps a Parabia Tourmaline in her headband. Aoki has a sister named Merli but nobody talks about her. Like Fefeta and the others, she runs a PewDiePie hateblog. Her chumhandle is allegroLazuli and she makes way too many music puns and occasionally breaks into song, much to the annoyance of Fefeta. DS One of the main characters of OGNPDP. Little is known about him for the moment, other than he also runs the blog with the others. He seems to be rather polite and Fefeta has a very obvious crush on him. His chumhandle is deathSurgeon. Ghost Ghost is another main character, and it's stated that she loves sugary foods, drawing, and cute things. Along with the other mods, she runs the hateblog and is one of the newest mods. She's also a furry, but as shown, no one really minds. Of course, she's an actual ghost, so it's not confirmed if the name 'Ghost' is just an alias or her real name. She's also very friendly. Her chumhandle is fluffyPoltergeist. RS Russia is again, another main character. Not much is known about them, other than the fact that their name is Russia and they're Fefeta's moirail. They're speculated to be male, and appears to know quite a bit about Fefeta's character. Notes * In a Skype chat with Aoki, Fefeta has mentioned that she's planning to begin leaking some spoilers, though quite subtly. *A few god tiers have been hinted at, with Fefeta's being the Rogue of Life, and Koishi's being the Page of Heart. *Fefeta has since begun to make a plan for a "Spoiler Sunday", to leak out some unrevealed parts of the story. Category:OGNPDP AUs